Skyscraper
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Fairy Tail's holding a kareoke night - what will Lucy sing? slight NaLu fluff. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. Please R&R and enjoy! :) *SET AFTER THE TIME SKIP*


_**~***__**LPOV**__***~**_

Kareoke night at the guild was.. to say the least, _unique_. All types of songs were sung, by all types of mages. Bisca & Alzack did a country number, Gajeel did a.. 'Shooby do bop' thing.. Mira sang a heart-felt song, Gray did a 'sexy' song while he stripped - I still don't know whether or not he stripped on purpose or not to that -, Erza got stage fright before her song even began, Natsu chose a Rock'N'Roll song, Happy sang of fish.. I could go on all night, but unfortunately Mira had other plans. I'd told her that I didn't want to sing, since I reckon I have a bad voice, but she just wouldn't quit insisting - and now, she's done the one thing I asked her _not_ to do.. Stupid demon-lady..

"... And now, please give our next performer some encouragement! It's Lucy, everybody! She's a bit shy tonight, but I bet with all of you guys cheering for her, she'll come 'round! Give it up for our Lucy!" Mira cheered. I could hear everyone else go into an uproar, demanding my singing. Damn, no way out of this now.. Well, at least I have a song in mind - even though I didn't really wanna sing it..

I sighed and went on stage anyway, ignoring the cat-calls I was receiving from all the perverts in the guild. I didn't see what they were whistling at; I was just in my usual attire..

"Uh, Hi.. Everyone.. W-well, I do have one song I wrote, even though it's mainly about my father & I from years back.. You guys wanna hear it..?" I asked, knowing my fate, either way. I had almost everyone cheering for me, the only person who didn't.. was Natsu.

He knew how I felt about my father now, even though he's gone, and he knows how sensitive I am about the subject - even if I used to hate my father, I don't anymore.. I love him, even if he isn't around anymore. Natsu was just giving me a '_If this is what you want, then go ahead. If you don't wanna do this, you don't have to. I promise_.' look, which made me feel grateful. Natsu's always understood me the best, even if he's a goofball 90% of the time. He's my best friend and crush, after all. Don't ask me 'how' by the latter of best friend and crush, because even I have no idea how. All I know is, is that he's always there for me when I need him, and he understands me. He knows exactly what to say when it counts, and for that, I love him.

I sigh. "Well, I hope you enjoy it.. Can I get a piano up here, or something?" I asked. All of a sudden, a few guild members hauled a piano up on the stage. Whoa, we really had one?! Oh well, no time to ask questions like that right now.. Time to get this over and done with.

I played the fast melody to my song and took a few deep breathes to calm me down, before starting..

"_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper.._

_Like a skyscraper.._

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper.._

_Like a skyscraper.._

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper.._

_Like a skyscraper.._

_Like a skyscraper.._

_Like a skyscraper.._

_Like a skyscraper_.."

I could tell I had started crying around the first verse, because the memories were all too real for me, and I bet that that had just made me sound like a volture trying to sing like a bird.. Not cool. I braced myself for the slander that I'd get, simliar to what Gajeel got.

I was surprised to hear a standing ovation, instead. Surprised, I looked out into the audience and saw many other of my precious Nakama crying with me, Natsu was crying to, but he also looked.. proud? That was a pleasant surprise. I smiled as I kept crying, and stood up. I waved to the crowd, and walked off stage. I saw Natsu coming through the crowd to get to me, probably knowing I needed a hug right now, so I ran to him. I ran into his awaiting arms and cried. God I missed my father so much. I knew that Natsu was kind of in the same boat as me; while Igneel was only _missing_ instead of _dead_, he still missed him a lot.

I felt Natsu rub soothing circles on my back, and I heard him whisper encouraging words in my ear. I smiled. Yup, he always knew just what to do and say when I needed it. When I needed him.. He's the only one who'll ever hold my heart, that much I know. Not even Cana's cards had to tell me that. I pulled back from Natsu's embrace, and looked him in the eyes. He looked back at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go home and rest?" He asked. I smiled again and shook my head 'no'. I felt like I was staring right into Natsu's soul when I looked him in the eyes, so I blushed. All I could see there was unashamed pride, loyal friendship, absolute trust, sincere concern, and much more that even he wouldn't look at anyone else with but me. There was even something else, but I couldn't say what that was. All I knew, is that I was leaning forward before either of us knew what was going on.

The next thing I know, I'm kissing Natsu. At first I felt like I was stupid to do that, but then I felt incredibly happy and I'd felt like I was soaring above Cloud 9..

For the love of my life was kissing me back, and holding me to him so that I couldn't escape.. Not that I ever wanted to - I was always his.

* * *

_**~*A/N*~**_

_****_Song/Artist used: Skyscaper - Demi Lovato *-(I do not own the song, the song belongs to it's respectful owner)-*

Anime/Manga used: Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima *-(I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime/manga belongs to it's respectful owner)-*

Thank you for reading! R&R.

_**~cOokIe.**_


End file.
